Once and Again
by LakErgUrL262
Summary: ONE SHOT. Love can take drastic turns when you least expect it...


A/N: This is my first fiction story on the hit WB series, One Tree Hill. Due to my lack of knowledge for the past few episodes because of educational conflicts, I may be a little off on the plot...and what really surprised me was that the last episode that aired featuring Brooke with her little baby issues...THAT IS THE SAME AS THE ONE THAT I WROTE EXCEPT I HAVE NEVER SEEN THE EPISODE UNTIL TUESDAY NIGHT. Interesting...people do think alike at times...I was really surprised when the characters' script was similar to my one shot. =]  


  
  
Note: I do not mean this fic to be offensive to some readers...if you do not know what I mean, please read it.

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters on One Tree Hill.

~Once and Again~

"Let's go Ravens! No one can beat you, no one can! Gooo Ravens! Whoo!" the Ravens cheerleading squad chanted as the fourth quarter of the basketball game began.

[A/N: I apologize for my poor cheerleading chants...you probably can write better ones]  
  


Mouth was in the crowd as usual observing the wild game between the Ravens v.s. an opposing team from another High School.

"Nathan is still within the center, will he be able to receive a pass from Lucas? Oh no...wait...Lucas had just blocked the opposing team's ball and now has it in his hands. He's dribbling past some other guarders and had just made a pass to another teammate than Nathan. What a shocker! The Raven player now has his position with the ball and is about to shoot. And he misses! Damn it," Mouth observed the game.

"Shit," Nathan muttered under his breath as he stormed out of the gym disappointed while the crowd went to congratulate the winning team. In the midst of the pouring audience, a curly blonde cheerleaders watched him take his defeat.

In the locker rooms, Nathan sat on the bench facing his locker just as the rest of the team entered silently. Receiving a soft pat on the back, Nathan quickly shrugged it off.

"Gee, what's your problem, man?" one of his teammates walked away toward the showers. Nearby, a young man that kind of looked like him approached the upset basketball player.

"You all right?" he sat down next to him.

"What does it look to you?" Nathan started off with an unfriendly tone.

"Look, if the reason why you are pissed off is because I passed the ball to Jake and not you, get over yourself Nathan," Lucas rolled his eyes.

"He shoots horrible, you should've passed the ball to me! I was right in front of you!" Nathan leaned back raising his voice.

"You weren't open. You knew it. Those two guards were all over you, and you can't even run properly without someone in front of you blocking your passings. So basically there is no reason why you should be upset, it was a game. Not a life-sentencing thing," Lucas pointed out.

Furious with his half brother Nathan got up and eyed him closely and then scoffed in response as he made his way out of the locker room with his jacket. When he entered the gym, it was empty until a familiar face crept up to him and hugged the tall young man from behind.

"Nathan?" the brunette felt there was something wrong with Nathan since there was no return of affection of her embrace.

"Sorry Haley, I'm just not in the mood right now," He then let go of Haley's arms that were once wrapped around him and walked out of the building.

~*~

Later that night, Nathan opened the door to his lonely apartment and then held out the remote control and switched to a random channel. Conveniently, it was a NBA match between the LA Lakers v.s. the SA Kings. It was the second quarter and the Lakers were behind by 20 points.

Nathan then walked over to the kitchen and opened the refrigerator. Finding nothing good to eat, he groaned and muttered a curse as he grabbed a Coke to make it as his dinner and then settled himself onto his solitary couch. With the television on, Nathan later grabbed the closest book he could find and flipped to a random page.

It was his yearbook.

Much to his surprise, he flipped to the page of his ex girlfriend, Peyton. Her sophomore picture made Nathan smile for the first time that night. "Same old Peyton," he thought as he evaluated her short curls that have grown over the year he's been with her. She had a warm smile that seemed to intrigue anyone who takes a glimpse at her yearbook picture. After a few page turns he then put it back to its original place and took a look at the current score of the game.

Watching the television, Nathan turned it off satisfied with the Lakers' victory. Later, realizing that it was nearly midnight and his homework hasn't been touched, Nathan drifted off to sleep in his couch.

~*~

In her bedroom, Haley snuggled with one of her adorable stuffed animals and covered her legs with her warm blanket. Pulling a stray piece of hair behind her long hair, she leaned against her fluffy pillow and closed her eyes.

"Ring Ring," the phone rang and Haley tried to resist from picking up the phone. When it rang for the fourth time, she couldn't bear it and went to pick up the device.

It was Peyton.

"Hey Haley, I wanted to check up on you, sorry if I woke you up," her voice came on the other line.

"Oh, haha it's all right. I usually stay up around 12 at night," Haley laughed.

"I see, hey Haley...after the game tonight you kind of looked upset. It's Nathan, isn't it?"

"No, it's not him. It's just not my day. Things haven't been going well," Haley tried to convince Peyton.

"You know, it's really obvious when you're lying. Even I could do a better job. Anyway, just don't let Nathan be the center of your universe, he can be a real jerk," Peyton replied.

"That's true. He can be a jackass but he can be really sweet, and I love him." Haley smiled as she leaned back against her soft pillow and held her teddy bear with her other arm.

"Hey, I'm so sorry but I got to go, my dad needs to call someone, probably Lucas' mom about something, anyone meet me at the cafe tomorrow afternoon," Peyton then quickly hung up the phone.

~*~

Haley went back to the cash register to finish up her customer's orders. When she was done, she greeted the next customer.

"Hey Peyton, would you like your usual?" Haley smiled.

"Yeah, thanks." Peyton nodded as she brought out her wallet.

"And that will be...$3.25," Haley pressed the buttons and gave Peyton her change.

"I'll wait for you over there, your shift won't be over until 15 minutes from now, right?" receiving a nod, Peyton grinned back and went to the far corner and sat down sipping her hot drink.

Later that afternoon, Peyton threw her head back in shock after what Haley had offered during their conversation.

"No way," Peyton shook her head.

Haley leaned against the table and pouted begging Peyton to consider her idea. "Oh come on, you know him better than I do,"

"Unfortunately," Peyton took a sip of her drink.

"Please?"

"No,"

"Please??"

"I can't,"

"Why not?"

Peyton sighed as she set her cup down and looked at the brunette that was sitting in front of her. "It'll be awkward and I don't think I should be the person that he should be with now, hint hint," Peyton smiled.

"I know, but you seem to know more about him than I have in our relationship," Haley took a bite out of her chocolate chip cookie.

"I'm so sorry Haley, I really am," Peyton sincerely apologized trying to comfort the tutor.

"It's all right,"

"But I can put in a good word for you if I happen to see him," the blonde smiled as she looked at her watch, "Oh crap, I got to go. I'm late for cheerleading practice. I'll talk to you later, call me on my cell, if you need me," with that said Peyton quickly gave Haley a spontaneous tip as she exited the cafe.

~*~

"Let's go Ravens!" the cheerleaders chanted right when Peyton ran out onto the football field in her cheerleading outfit. When she arrived, the captain of the squad told them that practice was over.

"I'm so sorry Brooke, I was caught up with something," Peyton walked over to Brooke who was heading over to the parking lot.

Ignoring her reply, Brooke yelled out to the girls," Remember now, cut back on the steak and please drink more water. It really does help clear your skin," When she finished with that, Brooke turned to Peyton.

"You missed practice Peyton, you can come back tomorrow. You can be 15 minutes late, or even better...don't come at all," Brooke flashed a smile as she headed over to her car. Unsure of what Brooke meant, Peyton went over and grabbed her ex best friend's hand.

"Brooke, what's wrong?" Peyton let go.

"Oh really Peyton, you really want to know what's wrong?" Brooke put her hands to her hips and stared at the blonde.

"Um...yeah," Peyton nodded.

"You were late for practice," Brooke repeated.

" Brooke, I told you already. I was caught up with something," Peyton told her again.

Not buying it Brooke then answered, "Sure...you were caught up with something. Gosh, my ex-best friend not only stabs people in the back, she also lies! Now tell me Peyton, what else do I not know of your little manipulative schemes," Brooke shot back at Peyton.

Frustrated Peyton laughed and looked at Brooke. "You know what Brooke? I do not have time for this. I've tried many times just for us to be friends again. I can see now that you absolutely do not value our friendship anymore and I quit. I'm tired of your ridiculous remarks trying to improve the squad when you have many things to improve for yourself!" Peyton then stormed off leaving a shocked Brooke behind in the parking lot.

As Peyton ran off, she quickly wiped her tears off her face fearing that she'll smear her makeup. On her way, she accidentally bumped into someone.

"Hey, hey...Peyton...what's wrong?" Nathan embraced Peyton leaving wet marks on his jacket. He led the upset blonde to his car hoping for an explanation and to provide some comfort. Putting his seatbelt on, he held the steering wheel and sighed as Peyton sniffed back her tears.

"Peyton, stop crying," Nathan said.

Grabbing a few Kleenux tissues, Peyton finally calmed down and took a deep breath in.

"What's wrong?" Nathan asked.

"Nothing of your concern, Nathan," Peyton blew her nose into the tissue.

"Tell me..." Nathan leaned closer to her.

"Girl problems," Peyton made up a pretext.

"Oh, all right then," Nathan backed down and turned on the ignition.

"Where are you taking me?" Peyton asked.

"Your home," Nathan smiled as he drove his car out of the school campus.

~*~

"You know, you didn't have to come in," Peyton dried her face with her towel and approached the living room where Nathan was waiting.

"Well, I just wanted to be with someone right now. I get lonely at times in my apartment," Nathan stretched himself on Peyton's couch.

"Well, you could invite Haley," Peyton suggested as she sat down next to him.

"She declined most of my invitations," Nathan answered.

"Oh, I see...well why don't you stay here and let me change. I hate being in this outfit at home, it feels awkward," Before she could leave Nathan interrupted her.

"No wait, you don't have to change. I like it." Nathan smiled.

"Because you have a thing for cheerleaders?" Peyton joked.

"Right," Nathan nodded as if he was proud of her answer.

"How about tutors?" Peyton asked.

"Only Haley, she's sweet," Nathan replied.

"Speaking of Haley, how is she?" she asked.

Curious by her question all of a sudden Nathan asked her why. "Just wondering..." Peyton twirled a strand of her curly hair.

"She called you, didn't she?" Nathan nodded.

"Why do you say that?" Peyton raised an eyebrow.

"Just a guess, well...did she?" Nathan leaned closer.

"No," Peyton turned her head and faced the television.

"Do you know that you get even more cute when you lie?" Nathan leaned back stretching his long legs out onto the carpet.

"No, never noticed," Peyton shrugged.

"Oh, well...you didn't lie much in our past relationship,"

"Oh? Is that one of the reasons why we broke up? I wasn't cute enough to lie??" Peyton joked.

"Haha, you were cute always. Anyway, I apologize if I was a big jerk to you and also for any jerkish acts I've bestowed upon you," Nathan said.

"Ooh, big word." Peyton laughed.

"I'm learning," Nathan told her.

The two smiled as Nathan cleared his throat and stretched himself again.

"Hey, Peyton?" Nathan looked at her.

"Hm?" she turned around facing Nathan and by the looks of his face, she could tell that it was serious.

"Where did we go wrong?" Nathan softly asked her as if he didn't want anyone to hear but her, however the two were alone in her house.

"I don't know. Things didn't work out, I guess. You were busy with your basketball career and I needed someone to care for me," Peyton answered his question.

"I cared for you Peyton," Nathan rubbed his eyes and sighed.

"It's all right, I wasn't your type anyway. You weren't the one for me and I wasn't the one for you either. Typical high school drama," Peyton looked down on the floor.

"I was a jerk to you..." Nathan regretted ever doing that to her.

"It's ok, I forgive you," Peyton grinned at him.

"I disrespected you..."

"It's ok, I did that too you know. No one is perfect Nathan," Peyton assured him.

"I loved you," Nathan faced his ex on the couch. The two looked at each other and were close in eye contact until their faces were only a few cm apart.

"Me, too..." Peyton whispered in response.

Touching her fair skin, Peyton could feel a stinging sensation rushing inside of her.

"No, not here..." Peyton slowly pulled away.

"Why not?" Nathan was disappointed.

"I can't. You can't. WE can't," Peyton explained.

Peyton got up and Nathan stood up with her.

"What is it that makes us 'forbidden' to be with each other?" Nathan asked.

Peyton turned around and shook her head in disappointment, "You see? There you go again. You can't take no for an answer, sometimes it's for the best Nathan. Look, you have Haley. She's supposed to be the best thing for you right now after everything that has happened to you and your parents. Don't look for me for advice, Haley is your girlfriend. I'm not."

Listening to her, Nathan walked closer to her and embraced her tightly. Looking up to him, the two were again in close eye contact, and again Nathan attempted to kiss her.

"No, Nathan. Did you even hear what I said?" Peyton was dissatisfied.

"I'm sorry, it's just that..." Nathan's voice trailed off.

"that...?" Peyton asked.

"If ok? IF. If we have never broken up, wouldn't things be better?" Nathan suggested.

"No, it'll be the same as it's always been. And besides, Nathan you should forget about our past relationship. It's nothing to you now ok? Look at Haley. She's the best thing that has happened to you and you even said that she changed you! I couldn't even change you, you see, I'm a terrible person...not being able to change someone for the good," 

"Hey...it's ok," Nathan leaned toward her and planted a small kiss on her cheek and right when he pulled away, the sound of the door opening was heard.

The two quickly pulled away from each other and saw a familiar face in the doorway.

The brunette was shocked to see what she had walked into. A small tear strolled down her cheek as she looked at Nathan and then at Peyton.

"How...how could you Peyton?" she then ran out of the door.

"HALEY!!" Peyton called out to Haley as Nathan stood there surprised at his girlfriend's presence.

Running out of the door, Peyton looked around her neighborhood looking for Haley and then saw a running figure right down the street. "HALEY!!" she called out to her. Haley, on the other side of the street stopped and turned around who revealed red puffy eyes.

Walking up to her, Peyton explained, " Haley, it isn't what you think. Nothing happened between Nathan and me. He just kissed me on the cheek,"

"Oh, uh huh. Yeah. He just kissed you on the cheek. He KISSED you Peyton! That SURE as hell does tell you something!" Haley looked at the blonde in disgust.

"Haley, it was just a friendly thing...nothing more." Peyton told her.

"Yeah, right!" Haley wouldn't buy it.

"Haley, just listen to me--" however Haley cut her off.

"No, Peyton! He kissed you, that's the end of it ok? The end. I trusted you! I confided in you! And look at you...kissing him? If I hadn't walked in, God only knows what you two would've gotten into. I mean, what were you thinking? There is not one thing that will change my mind!"

"Oh yeah?" Peyton thoughtfully answered.

"Yeah!" Haley stood firm.

"Fine," Peyton then ran up to Haley and pulled her against her body and passionately kissed her on the lips. When she let go, Haley stood still.

A/N: PLEASE REVIEW!!!


End file.
